project_arrhythmiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunquake
Information Sunquake by Lifeformed is a calm, relatively easy beatmap released in v1.0.5, just like Space Cowboy It uses the Plex theme shown by the red, blue, green, and yellow obstacles. Strategy In the first section, try to find a space where all or most squares in all 4 directions can't hit you. Layout This section has spoilers, play this level in the game when it comes out or play the demo. You have been warned (Note: this was taken in the alpha demo version of Project Arrhythmia, so when the real game comes out and its not exact or some changes were made just note that this information was taken in the alpha demo). Beginning The level starts with 5 squares, but the level slowly increases in size, making more squares appear, when its done there should be 11 squares, while the screen is increasing in size, some of the squares get filled with color, being the first move that deals damage, after that the screen moves fast to the right (if right-handed) causing one of the squares on the right to turn green then spread out into a plus, then the screen moves right, causing another square to turn into a color and spread out into a plus, it repeats 5 times (Green, right, blue, left, yellow up, small blue, down and a bit right and orange, down). After that, the 5 squares that turned into pluses all at the same time only go up to down and not up down and right left. Middle The level goes back into the way it was in the very beginning, while this is happening the small square shoots 4 small orange squares in a plus shape, then 4 a smaller and faster to get smaller squares than the orange squares in a X shape. Then, a bit bigger than the what was small square spins fast on it the quickly disappears, but it creates the same yellow X squares, (this attack repeats 4 times), after that attack the screen does the opposite of what happened last time (the screen gets bigger this time). While this is happening the main part of the music is getting silenter. Ending The small square creates lines bigger than it is the the plex colors, it spreads out in any way that doesn't require 2 lines, (e.g X and + way). It does it very fast and it repeats for about or exactly 32 times, then the screen becomes smaller, after becoming small dark blue lines close it in some more making it more smaller, then it repeats the attack it did last time, (the attack it did 32 times), it repeats for about or exactly 33 times, it does it the same color and doesn't change (orange), after that the dark blue disappears, but the screen becomes bigger faster then it normally does, and this time it spreads out fully, allowing you to see everything in the stage, after the screen getting bigger stops, it stays like that for a little bit, then the level is over. Gallery 2.png Category:Levels Category:Main Levels